bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Норман Полк
Норман Полк (англ. Norman Polk) — киномеханик студии Джоуи Дрю, появляющийся во второй и третьей главах игры «Bendy and the Ink Machine». Как и некоторые другие работники студии, он под воздействием чернил превратился в монстра. Описание Личность Работая киномехаником, Норман Полк стремился искать тёмные места и избегать привлечения внимания к себе. Благодаря своей работе, он смог заметить некоторые странности у своих коллег. Сэмми Лоуренс однажды назвал его «очень умным». Он также несколько любопытен тем фактом, что его коллег раздражает то, что он подслушивает за ними. Поскольку он скептически относится к мотивам Джоуи Дрю, у него, похоже, есть мятежная сторона личности. Появления в играх Bendy and the Ink Machine Глава 2: Старая песня Запись Нормана Полка можно найти в кабинете с проектором в студии звукозаписи. Норман Полк отмечает странное поведение Сэмми Лоуренса — находясь в своём кабинете, наблюдая за тем, как оркестр начинает играть, Сэмми Лоуренс входил в зал и велел всем остановиться и уйти. Норман Полк говорит, что как только Сэмми Лоуренс включает проектор, он сразу же бежит вниз, затем надолго пропадает. Норман Полк думает рассказать о проблеме Джоуи Дрю, однако потом замечает, что и его работодатель с такими же странностями. Глава 3: Взлёты и падения Нормана Полка можно физически увидеть в третьей главе, ведь он стал чернильным монстром, имя которого — Прожекторист. Впервые увидев его на уровне 14, можно заметить, что Норман потерял свою человеческую индивидуальность и превратился в скрытную фигуру, которая становится агрессивной, когда кто-то попадётся под свет его проектора. На том же уровне, Генри Штейн может найти запись Нормана Полка, прямо возле входа в чернильный лабиринт. Норман в записи отмечает, что он предпочитает тёмные места, в то время как его коллеги находят в этом странность. Он изучил все входы и выходы из студии. Он упоминает, что среди работников ходит слух, что он ходит между этажами для поиска неприятностей. Норману нравится то преимущество, что никто не замечает его, даже когда тот находится за их спиной. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Его чернильная форма возвращается в четвёртой главе, в отделе обслуживания, которая похожа на чернильную бездну. Норман Полк потерпел поражение, когда Чернильный Бенди обезглавил его и утащил его чернильное тело. Кроме всего этого, в главе нельзя найти записей Нормана Полка. Boris and the Dark Survival Его запись, как и записи Джека Фейна, Томаса Коннора и Уолли Фрэнкса генерируются случайным образом на уровнях. Книжные появления Мечты оживают Норман Полк появляется в первой главе. Он является одним из первых работников студии, с которыми познакомился Дэниэл. Когда Дэниэл сказал, что он принёс для мистера Дрю костюм, Норман Полк продемонстрировал своё эксцентричное чувство юмора, пошутив, что Джоуи Дрю «умер», напугав Дэниэла. После этого Норман отводит Дэниэла к кабинету Джоуи Дрю, но на полпути отпускает его с фонариком и говорит, как туда дойти, а сам возвращается в кабинет с проектором. В течении сюжета книги, когда Дэниэл и Дот исследуют студию, Норман неожиданно появляется и рассказывает, как была основана студия и что произошло с Генри Штейном, и почему он ушёл отсюда. Он также упоминает, что Эллисон Пендл не всегда озвучивала Ангела Алису, до неё была Сьюзи Кэмпбелл. Он рассказывает, что Джоуи нанимает только талантливых людей, и что принятие предложения Джоуи поставило Дэниэла в опасное положение. Он предостерегает Дот и Дэниэла, прося быть их осторожными. К концу книги, когда Дэниэл и Дот пытаются спасти Дэйва и Иакова, они находят покрытое чернилами безжизненное тело Нормана. Позже Дэниэл слышит нечеловеческий вопль, предвещающий трансформацию Нормана в Прожекториста. Записи center Глава 3: Взлёты и падения center |-|Boris and the Dark Survival= center }} Интересные факты Основное * Гроб Нормана Полка можно найти в ритуальной комнате. * Его имя похоже на имя штатного киномеханика Нормана Р. Палмера, который работал в компании Walt Disney. * Во время темы «Вопрос и Ответ» от Hot Topic в Твиттере, был вопрос, находится ли Норман за органом во второй главе. Сэмми Лоуренс сказал, что не понимает, что они имеют в виду, и просто сказал, что Норман Полк был умным человеком.«''Орган... Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Однако Норман, наш киномеханик.. он всегда был очень умным..» — Hot Topic. 26 июля, 2017 год. Твиттер. Глава 2: Старая песня *Есть несколько ошибок и пропусков в расшифровке стенограммы Нормана Полка, которые не соответствовали его записи во второй главе: ** Во второй главе из Game Jolt не хватало пробела после запятой после слова «happens» (рус. ''случается). Это было исправлено после релиза игры в Steam. ** В записи, Норман Полк говорит о «projection booth» (рус. кабинете с проекции), внутриигровая транскрипция говорит о «projector booth» (рус. кабинете с проектором). **После слов «But Sammy» (рус. Но Сэмми) на третьей строке, слова «oh no» (рус. ох, нет) отсутствуют на стенограмме. После этого, на этой же самой линии написано «he doesn't», однако Норман на южную манеру разговора произносит «he don't». **В конце предложения «I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this» (рус. Я обдумал всё это и решил, что поговорю с мистером Дрю об этом) на стенограмме отсутствуют слова «I really do» (рус. Я реально сделаю это), которые Норман произносит. ***Также в этом предложении есть ещё одна ошибка. Норман говорит «I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew», однако в стенограмме вместо слова «got», стоит «have». Галерея Voice of Norman Polk.png|Запись Нормана Полка с ошибками из второй главы в порте игры из Game Jolt. Normans-transcript.png|Запись Нормана Полка из второй главы в оригинальной локализации. NChapter3.jpg|Запись Нормана Полка из третьей главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись Нормана Глава3 на Русском.png|Запись Нормана Полка из третьей главы в русской локализации. NormanNGrant.png|Имена «Норман» и «Грант» на гробах. Примечания En:Norman Polk pl:Norman Polk pt-br:Norman Polk Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи BATIM Категория:Персонажи DCTL Категория:Персонажи BATDS